Forever
by DillonRB
Summary: Kim knows she's going to be with him forever. Finally.


Another Kim/Jimmy fanfic from me. Hope you all enjoy reading my fanfic as much as I enjoy writing it and as much as I love reading everything everyone else writes.

Please read and review if you have the chance. Thanks to those who have read or reviewed my other stories.

* * *

There is so much that's uncertain in this world. So much that can change in the blink of an eye, in the seconds between night and day. In my life there have been so few things I have been able to depend on that I had almost given up hope. He had hurt me before, lost my trust but when I was submerged in grief and pain I opened my eyes and found him there again. Jimmy.  
  
The night is still, the sky a velvety purple expanse of nothingness, just stars a million miles above us. The sand is cold, tiny grains of ice beneath my bare feet, stretching for miles with the mighty Atlantic Ocean rocking gently against it. He found me here, I knew he would, he always does. I love that about him. He knows me so well. There is no one else that I have ever let get that close to me. I have known him for so long, grown up with him. And though our lives have ultimately led us in different directions somehow our hearts have found each other again, I knew they would, I couldn't have imagined living the rest of my life without him.

I love him. I've always loved him. Never stopped even though I tried to tell myself I had. He has always been everything to me and it hurt having to spend so much time without him. I was lost in a world that seemed to get harsher and more depressing by the second and he was the only one who could find me again. And he did.  
  
I sit on the cliff high above the beach watching the sea rolling in and out. It's rhythm so dependable. He's next to me, his hand in mine as we stare out at the nothingness stretching for miles ahead of us. No words pass between us. We both know there's no need for that. Everything we've wanted to say to each other has already been said, we know where we stand now after so long. After so much confusion. When he looks at me, my eyes catching his I know just as well as he does how deep our love for each other goes.  
  
We walk hand in hand along the deserted beach. There's nothing in the world but the two of us. The lights and stress of the city left far behind. We have no obligations, no pressure, nothing to distract us from each other. This is what I've waited for, dreamed of for so long and now I have it and it's more wonderful than I ever could have imagined. This is where I want to stay forever. In these moments with him. Here I know I'm safe, nothing can touch me. Here I know I'm loved. I just have to look into his eyes to see it. Right now everything is perfect and I feel like it's been forever since I was content with my life. But in this moment I am, and it's all because of him.  
  
I could never tell him just how much he means to me or how complete I feel when I'm with him. I've loved him for so long that I can't remember not loving him. I don't want to remember. Because my life finally started with him. We've shared so much of our lives that sometimes it's hard to see where I end and he begins. Now we've figured out where we're going and that we're going it together I don't have to keep searching for myself without him because he's here. For good.  
  
In the back of my mind there's still that fear that I'll lose him. That consternation that I'll wake up and find myself alone in bed. Whether it's a fire that steals him away from me or someone else there is always that thought that scares me into thinking "what if". What if he doesn't come home tonight? What if he finds someone else? What if I lose him? Again. I tell myself he's changed though, he's grown up and he's proven that to me every single day. I don't want to doubt him and in my heart I don't.

And I can never be certain what each day will bring, with our jobs I've learnt that coming home each night is a blessing. I've lost enough friends out there to know. I can't keep him out of my life because I'm afraid to lose him though. As much as that would hurt, missing him, wanting him and needing him when he's right here would hurt as well. So I push those thoughts to the very back of my mind, and they're almost not there at all.  
  
We lie on the sand, my head resting against his shoulder his fingers combing through my hair. My hand rests across his chest I feel his heart beating, the same dependable rhythm of the waves. I'm staying here forever because there is no where else I would rather be. My life seems clear for once. I know where I've come from, I came from there with him and more importantly my hand in his I know where I'm going and we're going there together. Forever. Till the end. This I am certain of.


End file.
